Amazingly Beautiful
by Satoorihoya
Summary: Konohamaru gets a new tutor who he immediately feel intrigued to. With the non-stop admiration the youngsters has for his tutor, Naruto can't help but wonder just who she was. [AU One-shot]


**Title: **Amazingly Beautiful

**Rated: **K+

**Words Count: **1,553

**Based on: **On an au headcanon on tumblr!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto :C I wouldn't want to though, I might just mess up the whole story line. Also, sorry in advance for the small mistakes that you will all see! This was a little challenge I did on myself and I am a little too lazy to go back and fix it :3

* * *

"Yeah! And she is so awesome, her voice is as soft as an angel, and her mindset is like a that of a professor already when she is only a freshman in college. Naruto-nii, she is just so…." Konohamaru huffed out a sigh as his pupil eyes turned into big, red heart shapes.

He was so into her.

"Hey kid, are you even listening to yourself?" Naruto; the blonde boy who was much too old to be hanging out with a little kid asked, "You're only like what; thirteen but you're talking about this girl who is eighteen! You guys are five years apart!" And with that he smacked the little youngster at the back of his head. Konohamaru flew off his chair.

Now, it wasn't that Naruto thought Konohamaru was being a little too rational, in truth, he was rather jealous. Uzumaki Naruto was jealous of this freshman college girl who had taken away the only person that has ever looked up to him. He felt his pride breaking down each time the boy talked about her.

"Oi! That hurts!" The youngster cried out, rubbing his throbbing head, "And I don't care if she's five years older than me! Hinata-neechan is worth waiting for."

Naruto gave hearty laugh at Konohamaru's statement and clutched his stomach as it was starting to hurt a little bit, "Oh jeez, you little prick. You're not even making sense at all. Of course you say you will wait for her, but is she going to wait for you? And what did you just say? Hinata-neechan? You are such a dork."

And though the blonde friend was laughing to himself, obviously enjoying his rude statement, he didn't realize how angry Konohamaru was. Within a flash, the little one was on top of Naruto, straddling the collar of his white shirt with an angry expression, "I'll show you! I'll show you just how awesome she is and that this isn't just a little kid crush!" He vowed, "And one more thing, Naruto-nii! From now on, I'm not looking up to you anymore, all you do is make fun of me! Now, Hinata-nii-chan is going to be my new favorite person."

Naruto was left astonished by his little friend's words. When the little younger jumped off of him and left out the door to go back home, Naruto finally scowled to himself and pouted angrily. He hated this _Hinata-neechan _girl for she was ruining a great relationship.

He leaned back onto his bed, wondering how this girl looked like or how wonderful she was to make his little best friend so crazy in love. Then it finally hit him, since he knew Konohamaru's tutor schedule, he could go and spy on them or more precisely on the girl to see just how _amazing_ she was.

He was so smart!

* * *

Wednesday was always the first day of the week that Konohamaru had his tutor session and the day that Naruto had short days at school so he took the opportunity to head straight to the little one's house.

Konohamaru didn't get home from school until an hour later and when he did, he wasn't happy to see a certain someone, sitting leisurely on the family couch, "What are you doing here?" He asked bitterly, still angry at his old friend.

"What? I can't visit?" Naruto arched an eyebrow, looking as innocent as ever. He stood up to stretch his arms and legs then let out a groaned, "Gah, I'm so tired." He purposely stated out, taking a quick peek at the un-amused boy who had began walking away.

Naruto gasped at the sudden retreat and chased after the boy, following him into the kitchen where he unpacked the things in his backpack, "Where is my mom?" Konohamaru asked, not taking his eyes off of the utensils on the table.

The blonde clicked his tongue, grumbling a little as the lack of attention he was getting. Konohamaru was always so eager and happy to see him, "She, uh… well, left the house for me to watch since I came over." He replied and that was true. The moment, Mrs. Sarutobi saw young Uzumaki, she screeched in delight, telling him he had come just in time because she was about to go out to the grocery store and she needed him to watch the house just in case she couldn't make it back home on time for Konohamaru.

"Well, you can leave now because Hinata-neechan is going to be here in a while." Konohamaru replied, finally taking his eyes off of his utensils to the tall blonde.

Naruto pouted at the little one's demand, feeling the jealousy kicking in once again at the said name. Really, just how special was this…

*DING DONG*

His ears perked up at the sudden sound and he didn't even miss a chance seeing how the little Sarutobi's did also. Konohamaru's eyes widened in delight and a smile quickly formed at his face as he made his way out the kitchen.

Within earshot, Naruto could hear Konohamaru unlock the door and opening it before he greeted the visitor by her name, "Hinata-neechan, you're here early!" He sounded so elastic and Naruto couldn't help but vomit inside his mouth. What a two-face.

The old blonde let one of his elbows lean on the countertop as his cheek rested on his palm and waited for the two to enter the kitchen. He rolled his eyes each time the girl chuckled and commented on Konohamaru's story about his day and sighed, feeling annoyed. Sure her voice did sound angelic like how the little brat stated but what about how she looked like? Maybe she wasn't even all that.

Naruto looked down to the tiles on the floor as the two were near to approaching the kitchen and tried to act as if he was not expecting them. He kicked one of his feet back and forth, anticipating the two and finally when they reached their destination, he peeked up through his long lashes at their feet.

"Ah, Hinata-neechan, this is Naruto. He lives in my neighbor and is a close friend of mine. He's the the one that I've told you about, remember?" Konohamaru spoke excitedly and Naruto couldn't help but beam. The little brat actually talked about him to the lady also?

Naruto was looking at his little friend when the girl greeted him with her oh-so-angelic voice that he couldn't help but to look up at her finally.

To say Naruto did not believe in love at first sight was a true fact, he wasn't in love but he was in awed. Standing about a head shorter, stood the girl who Naruto had envied because she had taken away his little friend. She had fine, long, dark, indigo hair, her face was shaped cutely in a V shape and holy, her eyes were beautiful. She was blessed with the cutest nose and her lips were a flushed pink that adored the pale tone of her skin. The blonde found himself shamelessly blushing at the sight.

Konohamaru's Hinata-neechan was amazingly beautiful.

"H – Hey there." Naruto had to smack himself for stuttering. When did he ever stutter? "I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to finally meet you, Hinata-chan."

Konohamaru had to scrunch his face as he looked from Hinata to Naruto and saw that the two were blushing at each other madly. He made a disgusting face, realizing that Naruto was admiring his Hinata-neechan and oh my god, she was also doing the same back!

The youngster tugged at his tutor's shirt, dragging her to follow him to the table where they usually studied at. He noticed Naruto following right behind and nearly puked himself. He had never seen his blonde idol look so weak before!

* * *

Towards the end of the day, Konohamaru found out that his Hinata-neechan wasn't actually all that great. She couldn't even keep her head straight in the game as most of the math problem she tried to solve came out all wrong and she never got them wrong once, ever. To make things worse, she had even stuttered while trying to explain how to solve an equation and her words kept getting twisted. She had also been blushing throughout the whole time!

The little one sighed, there was only one person to blame.

"Bye Naruto-kun. See you again tomorrow, Konohamaru." Hinata smiled, looking at him first then glancing at Naruto again before turning around. But just before she could go farther, Naruto had jumped out of the door and offered to take her home, saying that it wasn't safe for a girl to go home alone. For peaks sake, it was only four in the afternoon.

Konohamaru grunted as he shut the door behind him, not knowing that from that day on, he was going to be seeing more of Naruto.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Days and weeks passed and Konohamaru was beginning to hate looking forward to tutoring hours. It started off as Hinata helping him and Naruto on their math works then to Hinata and Naruto teasing each other (they were flirting) to the two holding hands and eventually pecking each other on the lips which made the little one gagged.

Eventually, Konohamaru stop crushing on his Hinata-neechan because his Naruto-nii-san had stolen her from him.

**The End**


End file.
